Recently power transmission belts have been subject to increasingly damaging chemicals. As a result, power transmission belt life has been reduced. This environment demands a high quality belt capable of withstanding these severe chemicals. One method to improve the properties of such belts has been to improve the materials from which the belts are made of For example, conventional polychloroprene rubber has been replaced with hydrogenated nitrile rubber.
The present invention relates to a power transmission belt having a fabric layer bonded to the outer surface of the belt characterized by a fabric coating which is believed to reduce the coefficient of friction and improve oil resistance and minimize wear.